How To Rule The World 101
by Usagi1313
Summary: A story where Gohan is dared to take over the world.
1. The Dare

How To Take Over The World 101  
  
It was a peaceful morning in the 439 mountain district. Part of this peacefulness probably had something to do with the fact that there was only one house in the area but I digress. Now on this peaceful morning we had our hero (er...well...at least right now he's a hero) was doing his routine morning stretches.   
  
"Gohan, breakfast is almost ready. Hurry and get dressed for school so your not late today." yelled his mother from the fifty yard distance from the house. A moment after the call was made the young man was already in the door and down the hall towards the bedroom he shared with his adorable little brother. As he walked into the room Goten was just tying the sash of his gi.  
  
"Hurry Gohan I'm hungry," Goten hollered as he ran towards the kitchen. Gohan being the considerate person he is (altough we all really know it was just because he was hungry) got changed for school in record time.  
  
After breakfast our young hero (again at least right now) took off for the torcher chamber of doom that most people call school.   
  
"Hey Gohan, you made it on time." Erasa a ditsy, daft, dense airhead. (just call her the triple D) She as usual started flirt with Gohan just as he stepped into the classroom. Just as she was about to strike up a conversation (about shopping I'm sure) their history teacher stepped into the class for their first period of the day.  
  
"Good morning class today we are starting the segment I'm sure you've all been waiting for. Takeovers of the last century. Now in this segment we will cover not only continental takeovers but also global takeovers as well.  
  
We're going to start with known tyrants such as The Ox King, The Red Ribbon Army, and The Evil King Piccolo. We will also discuss the different aliens that have landed on the planet a little over ten years ago who was defeated by the Earth's Special Forces lead by the martial artist Yajirobe. Now get out your books and turn to page 332 we shall start with the Ox King." the teacher said in the tone all teachers use when teaching.   
  
'Oh boy.' Gohan thought while turning to the correct page. 'Do I WANT to know how grandpa was percieved in the history books? I've got a feeling I'm not gonna be able to look at him for a long while without laughing.'  
  
"Now who knows anything about the Ox King.....Anybody....Okay Tanaka what do you know?"  
  
"He was one of the most feared tyrants of his time and had a daughter who was very ferocious and could take down a dinosaur with one blow." said Tanaka the resident bug geek (we conviently borrowed him from Pretear go buy it now available from ADV).  
  
'My moms not that scary.' Gohan thought while trying to reign in his laughter.  
  
"Very good. How about you Gohan what do you know?"  
  
"Huh? Me? Uh...well...Oh he was trained by the great Muten Roshi and lived atop Mt Frypan." Gohan said not wanting to give away the fact that he probaly knew more about the Ox King than the history books.  
  
"Yeah right Nerd-Boy the great Muten Roshi never took many students and was rumored to only take honest people he wouldn't train somebody like that even if he could find him." Sharpner interrupted showing his martial arts knowlege. "That has to be just a silly rumor."  
  
As luck would have it the bell chose that moment to ring. (Brrriiiinnnggg bbbrrriiiinnnngggg bbbbbrrrrriiiiinnngggg.) The rest of the day went by in a blur that has nothing to do with this story. As they were all getting ready to leave for the day Sharpner started a discussion that would lead Gohan down a path of evil. (Bwahahahahahahahahahahaha)  
  
"Its to bad Hercule wasn't able to meet most of those tyrants we talked about. Then we never would have to worry about them. He would make sure they were taken care of for good. Right Babe" Sharpner stated probably trying to win brownie points with Videl (although we all know how well that works hehehe)   
  
"Stop calling me that Sharpner. Although you are right about my dad. He's probably the reason they havn't tried anything since the Cell Games. After all The Ox King is still alive and I hear The Evil King Piccolo had a son who also tried taking over the world and that he's still living on earth to this very day." Videl responded.  
  
"You're right and don't forget nobody knows what happened to those aliens." Erasa jumped in while looking over to Gohan to see if he caught her smart moment.  
  
"I don't think Hercules the reason they havn't tried to take over the world guys maybe they all just had a change of heart." Gohan said in defense for his family and freinds. "I'm sure somebody could take over the world with the right amount of brains and brawns with Hercule here. No offense to your dad Videl."  
  
"Ha! Yeah right Gohan I don't think so." Videl said haughtily.  
  
"Well I could probably do it if I wanted to so who's to say somebody else couldn't as well." Gohan replied put out by Videl's attitude.  
  
"Yeah right. If you want me to believe that your gonna have to prove it. Go on I DARE you." Videl replied not used to having somebody stand up to her.  
  
"Uh.......What's a dare?" Gohan asked in a confused manner.  
  
"Geeze, country boys, a dare is when your challenged to do something Gohan," Erasa explained."You have to except it if you want to keep your rep up."  
  
"What rep Erasa?" Sharpner asked snidely hoping to upset Gohan.  
  
"Stuff it Sharpner" Erasa yelled in defense of her crush.   
  
"Well I'm not sure what a rep is but I do know what a challenge is so I accept. Since its Friday I should be able to have the world taken over by the end of the weekend so I can still be in school on Monday and Mom doesn't get mad." Gohan said confidently as he strode away from the three gaping freinds to find a place to take off to go see Piccolo about taking over the world.  
  
"Yeah ssuuuuurrree." all three exclaimed as they snapped out of their stupor.   
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This fic was co-autored by Usagi1313 and GGMaxwell. We do not own Dragonball Z but wished we did because I'm sure that he is very very RICH.   
  
GG: Please forgive my sister for her stupidity. Any words that are spelled wrong are done so on purpose, since she thinks those certain words are ugly if they are spelled right.   
  
Usa: NYAAAAA you be quiet its not my fault they're ugly its the creator's of the english language.  
  
C&C accepted and appreciated. I would like to also thank all who review ahead of time for taking the time to tell us your thoughts even if its just I like it.  
  
All Flames shall be laughed at due to the fact that you spent all that time reading the fic just to spend 5-20 minutes (depending on your stupidity) to tell us things we're gonna ignore anyway. Therefore you just effectively wasted 30 minutes to an hour of your life and thats just funny. 


	2. Preperations and Gathering the Forces

Disclaimer: We don't own DBZ we promise....no really....scouts honor.  
  
GG: Are we even scouts?  
  
Usa:SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!  
  
Preperations:  
  
It was a quiet, peaceful day on Kami's Tower. The birds were chirping, Mr. Popo was watering the flowers, and Dende and Piccolo were yelling......wait yelling?  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD," they yelled in disbelief. "HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY?"  
  
"Ooowwww!!! Stop yelling you guys your gonna bust my eardrums. Its not like I WANT to take over the world but I've been challenged to. My rep is on the line guys." Gohan said rubbing his ears.   
  
"Gohan what is a rep exactly?" Dende asked confused by this mysterious new word.  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure myself but from what I understand its very important. At least at the high school it is," Gohan replied scratching the back of his head in typical Son fashion.  
  
"Uhhh......right, well if you need any help just ask Gohan. I'll help if you need me," Dende replied already thinking of ways to help his best friend. "The dragon hasn't been used in awhile I'm sure we could wish for world domination."  
  
"Nahh, I don't need the dragon for this besides what if we need them later. Anyway I came to see if you'd help me Piccolo. PPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSEEE!!!!" Gohan asked his old mentor knowing he couldn't tell him no.  
  
"Sure thing kid," Piccolo said with a smile/smirk at his favorite pupil (well his only pupil) " sounds like it'll be alot of fun. I have been getting a little restless without something to do other than training. Who else are you going to get?"  
  
"Well I figured I might be able to talk 18 into it and I know my Grandpa'll help if I ask. I'm not to sure Vegeta'll stop training for this but I know Trunks will want to help. Of course if Trunks comes I'll have to bring Goten too. He's been pretty bored since I started school." Gohan said while ticking off his fingers. "Do you think Krillin will want to help?"  
  
"I'm sure he would. After all this will make Hercule look bad and we know how much he hates Hercule." Dende replied. " It'll be like we're back on Namek having adventures, this is great!"  
  
"Cool well I figure we would start in West City since its the biggest city in the world, due to CC headquarters being there. We can also see if Bulma has anything that may help." Gohan stated. "After that we should probably take out Satan City and have somebody take Hercules house hostage. We may give that job to Krillin since he would probably enjoy it. That will give the people a despondent feeling of doom and the rest of the world will be easy to take over since everybody thinks Hercules the strongest person on Earth. Hey they may even just give up without a fight."  
  
"Wow. Geeze Gohan you have this all thought out." Dende replied impressed with his buddy's strategy.  
  
"Sure do. Well I better go tell Mom my plans for the weekend. See you guys later." Gohan said while blasting off towards his house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"MOM I'M HOME!" Gohan shouted as he walked through the front door.   
  
"I'm in the kitchen." Chichi replied back while washing the dishes from Goten's afternoon snack. (has anybody else noiced she's almost always washing dishes) "How was school today sweetie?"  
  
"Mooommmm, don't call me that. Its embaressing. Hey Mom this weekend I'm gonna take over the world OK I promise I'll be done by Monday." Gohan said with a small blush.  
  
"And what brought this on Gohan?" Chichi asked.  
  
"Well today in history class we were talking about tyrants of the last century and they brought up you, Grandpa, and Piccolo. Anyway after school my friends said that the reason none of you have tried to take over the world was because you're afraid of Hercule." Gohan started. "Anyway, I said it was just because you guys have changed and didn't feel like doing any of that kind of stuff anymore...Well they said that I was crazy and dared me to do it. They said my reps on the line."  
  
"Oh, my." Chichi exclaimed in an appalled manner. "Well then you just go and have fun dear. It'll give me time to go shopping with Bulma. Take Goten and Trunks with you, that will save us the trouble of finding a sitter, by the way, they finally found the last one. I don't know how she got in the middle of the ocean, but I'm sure it was Trunks, my baby would never have done something horrible like that."   
  
"Alright sure, I was acually planning on taking him and Trunks in the first place." Gohan replied. "I'm glad they finally found her. I need to head over to Krillin's to try and get him and 18 to help."   
  
"Ok, be back in time for dinner." Chichi called as Gohan was walking out the door.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
It was a normal day at Roshi's Island. The wind was breezy, the ocean waves where crashing on the sand, and Old Muten Roshi was sprawled on his lawn chair asleep, dirty magazine draped over his face. Yep, it was a normal day on Roshi's Island. Little did the occupants know, it was about to get very abnormal, as a young teenage boy landed on their island. They assumed it was going to be just a regular visit, however, in the words of Kero (Card Captor Sakura) "Expect the unexpected."  
  
"Yo, bro' what's up." Krillin greeted in his usual manner. "What brings you here today?"  
  
"Actually I was wondering if you were up for a short adventure. We'll be done by Monday morning." Gohan replied to the question while giving Krillin a high five.  
  
"Sure thing what are we doing looking for the dragonballs or testing one of Bulma's new iventions. Has she finished that new spaceship she was working on?" Krillin asked curious as to what kind of kooky adventure they were going on this time.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna take over the world and was wondering wheatheror not you and 18 would like to help." Gohan stated manner of factly as dead silence decended on the island. Even Roshi's snoring stopped for that one moment in time.   
  
"Uhh......Sorry Gohan I don't think I heard you properly. Did you just say you want us to help you take over the WORLD? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?" Krillin exclaimed disbelievingly as 18 looked on in amusment.  
  
"WHY does everybody keep saying that? I was dared to do it I haven't lost my mind. I have to defend my rep, whatever that is. Anyway Mom seemed to think it was important. I have to prove that someody could take over the world even with Hercule around. Piccolo and Dende are gonna help too." Gohan said hoping Krillin would change his mind when he relized they were gonna make Hercule look bad.  
  
"Well when put it that way I don't mind. What do you want me to do? However if you want 18 to come as well we would have to take Marron with us. I'm not leaving my little girl with Roshi." Krillin agreed with a smile at the thought of Hercule's reputation being skewered and roasted.  
  
"That's fine. I figured I'd put you in Charge of taking over Hercule's house with 18 and Grandpa while Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and I take over West City. I figured we could use his house as our main base of operations. Marron could stay with you there and have run of the mansion. Does that sound alright to you?" Gohan  
  
answered.  
  
"Sounds fine to me. What about you hon?" Krillin asked as he turned to his lovely andriod wife.   
  
" Heh, sounds like fun to me. Why not?" 18 replied while walking back into the house to get everything ready to go.  
  
"Great! We head out at dawn!" Gohan exclaimed in delight as his plan was coming together just how he wanted it. Yep he was pretty sure his rep (he still doesn't know what that means) was safe.  
  
===================================================================================  
  
Well chapter two down. Thanks to all those that reviewed Mystic Warrior, Anime Fox, ESSJGohan, Z-Man, Daniel, Purple-Moonlight, CW, Gopu, Tru-SSJ5-Ram, and Gary. We hope you enjoy this new chapter as well as the last.  
  
Also thanks to those who didn't review but enjoyed it enough to come back for more.  
  
GG: We really appriciate the reveiws and please send more. We accept any C&C and again, sorry if any words are mispelled, it was done on purpose since Usa can't leave a word alone if it looks ugly.  
  
Usa: Again it isn't MY fault that half the words in the english language are ugly it gives me goosebumps just typing them Brrrrrrrrr.  
  
GG: Can you believe that SHE'S the older sister?  
  
Usa: NYAA, be quiet. 


	3. Phase 1:Taking Hostages

Disclaimer: Not ours.  
  
Phase 1: Taking Hostages.  
  
It was a rather interesting morning at the Satan residence. Erasa and Sharpner had already shown up to try to drag Videl to a movie while our dear world savoir was posing in front of the mirror as always. Little did they know the morning was about to get even more interesting than Sharpner up early on a weekend. As our unsuspecting teenagers were walking down the stairs they heard a commotion in the front foyer.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" bellowed Hercule in what he thought was an intimidating voice. "I demand you leave my property immediatly or else."  
  
"Yeah right what could you possibly do? Hey Ox King help 18 gather all the servants I'll tie up the baffoon and the kids on the stairs." Krillin said taking charge of commandeering their new base of operations.  
  
"Sure thing Krillin." the Ox King replied as he stomped through the house in search of the frightened help. 18 took this as her cue and struted off in the opposite direction Marron still in her arms. (if that doesn't strike fear into the hearts of people we don't know what will)  
  
"How did he know we were up here?" Sharpner asked bewildered as him and Videl got into a fighting stance. After all that little guy couldn't possibly beat them. The next thing the poor teens knew they were tied up and sitting next to Hercule in the living room.  
  
"Does anybody know what just happened?" Videl asked confused as to how such a scawny guy could get the jump not only on her but her father and Sharpner as well. Within the next ten minutes the whole of the Satan household was prisoners of the Ox King.  
  
"Isn't it weird?" Erasa asked in an amazed voice. "I mean we were just talking about how the Ox King hadn't tried to take over anything in a while just yesterday, you know."  
  
"Oh! Don't get the wrong idea little girl. (at least she's little to him) I'M not the one taking over the world, my GRANDSON is. He sent us ahead to capture this house as our base of operations." the Ox King said in a booming voice. "He should be here soon and then you can meet him. He's such a great kid, chess anyone."  
  
"GREAT KID!!!" yelled Videl in disbelief. "What great kid tries to take over the world? HUH?"  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure WHY he wants to take over the world. All I know is he called me up yesterday and asked me to help. He didn't give me the details." he replied while setting up the chess board to play against Krillin.  
  
"Your taking over the world and you don't even know WHY!" Videl exclaimed.  
  
"From what my Daughter told me even HE doesn't know exactly why. She just said it was something he had to do." he answered as he moved his knight.  
  
"This guy's crazy," Sharpner said.  
  
"He's crazy, think about the grandson. Don't worry Sweetpea I'll save us!" Hercule exclaimed, to which Krillin and 18 both smirked in response.  
  
"Keep dreaming, " Krillin replied trying to reign in his laughter. " Dang I lost. Oh, here he comes. Didn't take them long to capture West City did it. Hey babe, turn on the news will ya."  
  
"This is Kim Wong reporting from West City where just moments ago a band of mercinaries took over the premisis. Eye witnesses report the band was made of a green man, one adult male around 5'1", a teenager, and two young boys. It is believed that the two young boys may have been hostages taken earlier this morning. One of the boys has been identified as Trunks Briefs Hier to the CC company and son of Bulma Briefs. The green man and teenager have left the area taking the boys with them leaving the short man here to keep their claim. Residents are hoping Hercule will show up soon to bring these villians to justice. Back to you Bob."  
  
"Well it looks like everything's going according to plan," 18 stated as she turned off the TV.   
  
"How dispicable! Kidnapping two young boys. Have you no shame!"Videl yelled at her captors just before the door flew open.  
  
"GRANDPA, WE'RE HERE! Did you see, did you, did you? We got West City. It was really easy." Goten exclaimed as he ran through the door (quite literally). As Goten went on in detail about how they knocked out police and stole their guns the hostages looked on in disbelief.  
  
"We're being taken hostage by a KID!" Shapner wispered sharply to his companions.   
  
"No! No! This could be good. If its a little kid we could trick him into letting us go. You know, give him candy or something?" Hercule wispered back. "Erasa your good with kids offer him something."  
  
"I'll try," Erasa answered doubtfully," Hey there cutie what's your name?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, my name's Goten its a pleasure to meet you all." Goten said while bowing formally towards the group.  
  
"Ehh.......How sweet. Would you like some candy? We could get you some if you untie us." Erasa said hopefully.  
  
"No thanks, I've always been told to never tave candy from strangers!" Goten chirped in reply, wondering WHY they were all groaning like that.  
  
"Goten, you dummy! You broke the door. Geeze I'm not paying for THAT. It was ALL you, I had NOTHING to do with it," Trunks grumbled as he walked into the room.  
  
"Ooopppsss. Soooorrrryyyy!" Goten sang placing his hand behind his head in typical Son fashion.  
  
"WHY does that look so familiar?" Videl asked her friends.  
  
"Goten! Don't run ahead like that! Mom would KILL me if something happened to you while I was taking over the world." an unknown voice came from outside.   
  
"Does that voice sound familiar to you guys?" Sharpner asked perplexed.  
  
"And Geeze you broke down the door. Hey guys did you have any problems? I talked Vegeta into watching over West City. Hey Grampa!" Gohan continued as he walked up to his grandfather. He then turned to the hostages and did something VERY unexpected." Sorry about this. Pleased to meet you my names....."  
  
"GOHAN!!!!!!!!," the trio of friends bellowed in unison. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
  
"Uhhh.....taking over the world. Wasn't that the dare?" Gohan said showing them all why Goten's previous move was soooo familiar. "Am I doing wrong Piccolo?" He asked his mentor who had just come up beside him.  
  
"Nah, you're doing fine kid. You've gotten alot farther than I ever have." Piccolo reassured his pupil.  
  
"Alright!" yelled Goten and Trunks in unison.  
  
"Hey Bro!" Krillin yelled at Gohan. "I know your mom taught you to be polite and all but apologizing and introducing yourself to the hostages is not exactly normal."   
  
"Ya' I guess not, but it's not like they don't know me, they are the ones who dared me to do this in the first place." Gohan exclaimed. "In any case, I think we're doing pretty good in our progress. We've managed to capture West City and the Satan household and the suns barely been up for an hour. Mom should be here in a bit to cook us lunch, and then her and Bulma are gonna do a bit more shopping. Oh I almost forgot! Bulma told me that once we were done she's gonna write a book called Taking Over The World 101. Strange title but she's too scary to say no to. Almost as scary as my mom." As he said this the Ox King, Goten, and himself all suddered in remebrance and as the clock stroke 8am another riviting chess match had started between former tyrant Ox King and new tyrant Gohan.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
Bum-bum-bum Another one bites the dust.  
  
GG:Yay!!! Third chapter in 3 days, not bad. What do you think Usa?  
  
Usa:Yipee!!! Yipee!!!!  
  
GG: Well there you have it, the most intelligent thing she's said in 20 years. Scary.  
  
Again thanks to all who have reviewed we really appreciate them. ESSJGohan, Tru-SSJ5-Ram, Jedi Spiderfan, Daniel, CW, Z-Man,CT, Rouge1615, Mathu01, Gopu  
  
And Thanks to Tonketa-Ouiji for the idea however if Vegeta went against Gohan he wouldn't be able to pull it off within the weekend also with Vegeta's character I don't see him stopping his training long enough to oppose Gohan. He would probably encourage what Gohan was doing and be glad Trunks is getting experience with world domination and that Gohan was acting more like him.   
  
Vegeta: Take that Kakarot 


	4. Phase 2: Godly Disasters and Adultnabbin...

Disclaimer: You know the drill.   
  
Phase 2: Godly Disasters and Adultnabbing Kids  
  
It was an unusual day at the Satan household. Chess was being played, the kids were playing tag, (your not suppose to play tag inside), and a riviting discussion was being held on the next step to total world domination. However none of these events were being done by a resident of the Satan household. Oh no, they were currently tied up gaping like fishes at these events wondering when things got so out of control. Heaven knows that when Videl woke this morning she never thought that she would be held hostage in her own home. Little did they know that at precisely 9:15 phase two would start.  
  
"Goten! Trunks! Get over here you guys I've got a job for you.," Gohan called to the terrible two."Do me a favor and go get ready to kidnap the Prime Minister please."  
  
"But Gohan I thought the Prime Minister was an adult and why why would he be napping this early?"Goten asked in confusion. After all he never took naps until after lunch.   
  
"Goten you dummy! Its just a figure of speech. It means we're gonna take the guy hostage without his permission when nobody's looking. We shall then send a ransom for them to turn over the world in return for his life." Trunks explained to his younger friend.   
  
"But Trunks," Goten whined back. "It still doesn't make sense to call it a kidnapping." He then crossed his arms pouting knowing that Trunks would let him have his way.  
  
"Ahh, FINE........I know we'll call it Adultnabbing!" Trunks stated exitedly.   
  
Throughout this conversation their fellow world dominators were having a conversation of their own. "When is Dende suppose to get here Gohan?" Krillin asked.  
  
"Well he had to make sure the world was in stable condition so Popo would't have a hard time. Then he was going to head over. He should be here soon. I think he's about 50 miles away now give or take a mile. Anyway once he gets here he will cause a "natural" disaster where the Prime Minister is. At that point Trunks and Goten will kidnap the him in all the confusion." Gohan explained.  
  
"Hey Gohan!" Dende said as he walked into the room. "Don't most homes have doors on them? Hey guys."  
  
As Dende got various greetings from around the room, including "Ahh another green man" Gohan filled his best friend in on the plan using the chess peices as his visual aid "Ok. This rook is us and this one is the Prime Minister's house. Now Vegeta, this bishop is taking care of West City here. Now Dende I'm gonna need a disaster over near the minister's house, maybe a small earthquake. We need to make sure nothing's damaged. Now Goten and Trunks, these two pawns right here will nab the guy and hightail it back here."  
  
"When do you want the earthquake?" Dende asked.   
  
"When the boys get there. Trunks when you and Goten get there raise your power levels to give us the signal. Now you guys are gonna have to move fast. Try not to let anybody see you, go super if you have to" Gohan answered.  
  
"NOWAY! Goten can already go super!" Krillin said disbelievingly. "C'mon you two power up. Show us."  
  
"Heh, why not?" Trunks replied and he and Goten got into position. With a sharp yell both boys burst forth in golden flames as their hair turned to blonde and their eyes a billiant blue.  
  
"WOW" "Awsome" "Unbelievable" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "Dude that kids hair turned yellow" Were just a few of the reactions that the brilliant performance got (Hercule of course was the scream) as well as the sound of a few bodies hitting the floor, Hercule included.  
  
"GOHAN!" Videl bellowed. (a trait she got from her father) "How dare you have these two kids perform parlor tricks to scare the hostages. Your not actually gonna make them try to kidnap somebody are you? Thats wrong teaching kids to be bad. Honestly."  
  
"Don't yell at my brother you big meanie and we're not gonna kidnap anybody," Goten stated as Videl let out a breath of relief. "We're gonna ADULTnab somebody." As he said this he once again pouted.  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Videl in disbelief."Fine you go ahead and try because there is no way that that green man could possibly start an earthquake anyway so your plan is ruined. Honestly what would your mother say when she found out that your sending kids to nab the Prime Minister"  
  
"I'd say that's a wonderful idea Gohan." Chichi exclaimed as she and Bulma walked in with some groceries. "Boys get the rest of the bags. Sending Goten is ingenious Gohan that way the poor guy won't be too terrified like if you sent Piccolo. Isn't my baby a genius?"  
  
"Sure is. Thats why I'm gonna hire him on at my company the second he's out of school." Bulma answered. "You're gonna work at Capsule Corp. right Gohan."  
  
"Actually Bulma I was thinking of starting my own company." Gohan said casually.  
  
"WHAT!" Bulma screamed disbelievingly.  
  
"Geeze, just kidding Bulma." Gohan said uncovering his ears. "Of course I'll work for CC."  
  
"Oh thats good for a moment there I thought I'd have some competition." Bulma said relieved.  
  
"Are all of you insane? Your his mother and your encoraging this and you, your the richest woman in the world and your just letting him do what he wants." Videl asked in disbelief.  
  
"Well its not like he's evil or anything. Its not my fault some idiots talked him into taking over the world. Not to mention it will knock Hercule off his high horse. That man needs to be taken down a notch. Speaking of Hercule, why's he on the ground?" Bulma asked, looking at Trunks accusingly.   
  
"Oh no! I didn't do it mom I promise. I don't know why he's on the floor but it wasn't us." Trunks said hurridly while pointing towards Goten and himself.  
  
"Yeah, sure thats what you said about the last babysitter. Did I mention we found her Trunks? Poor girl stranded in the middle of the ocean for three weeks. Can you explain THAT?" Bulma sarcastically stated.  
  
"Of course I can. She offered to test out that new fridge of ours. You know the one that almost never runs out of food because its all packed in capsules. The one you made so people can always carry it with them and have emergency food if they get trapped for a month. Well we figured if she didn't absolutly NEED it it wouldn't work right. Yep, we were just testing it for you mom I promise." Trunks replied hurridly.  
  
As he finished his statement a chorus "Yeah right."'s echoed around the room amid the disbelieving stares the hostages gave to the two kids, one smiling innocently the other standing arrogantly.   
  
"I don't know whether to be proud he's smart enough to come up with that excuse or to be appalled that he's using it for evil." Bulma started."Well he is his father's son that much is sure."  
  
As the hostages looked looked on in horror, the two kids left to adultnab the Prime Minister, Chichi went to start cooking lunch and yet another chess match started this time between Gohan and Bulma. It was about an hour later that the signal went up signaling the kids arrival at their victim's residence. After Dende started the earthquake it was ridiculously easy for the kids to carry out their assigned mission. Within the hour they were back at the stronghold the minister clutched between them unconscious and all the channels were reporting about the freak earthquake and the subsquent kidnapping of the Prime Minister. All the while Goten pouted that it wasn't a kiddnapping but an ADULTNABBING and as all the hostages looked on perplexed one comment stood out.  
  
"Good thing we have Kami on our side. Thanks for the earthquake Dende."   
  
==================================================================================  
  
Thanks again for sitting through another lovely chapter of our insanity.   
  
WARNING!!!!! My sister GG shall be spending the next month at her mother's in which she will NOT have access to a computer so our updates will slow down depending on when she's over and whether it will be compatible with my work schedule. (I work at Gamestop '' ) So please do not be upset if we don't update for awhile. Also there isn't much we can do so complaining in reviews won't do anything. Hopefully we'll get the next chap out before the begining of next month. Thanks.  
  
As always thanks to BladEofThECloudS, Gary, Puple-Moonlight, Great Saiyaman, Dudemeister, Unknown Reader (love the pen name), Mystic Warrior, Hiaburi, ESSJGohan, Tru-SSJ5-Ram, JediSpiderfan, Z-Man, and Gopu for your wonderful reviews. 


	5. Making Demands

Disclaimer: Not Ours.  
  
Phase 3: Making Demands  
  
"Its been a horrifying day here this morning. This is Kim Wong reporting to you straight from West City. Not only is the short man with spiky hair STILL holding the city hostage, we also recieved word that the Prime Minister has been Kindnapped. Nobody is sure how these terrorists have accomplished this feat but we are sure it's the work of the same group of criminal masterminds. However we still have hope that our savior will show up any minute now. As we speak one of our other reporters is heading to Hercule's mansion. ......huh.... I have just received word that the reporter has arrived at the mansion. Over to you Stan."  
  
"Thank you Kim. As you can see we are right outside of Hercule's mansion about to knock on the door. Well here we go" Stan replied as he knocked on the door wondering why there was an odd shaped hole in it.  
  
"I'll get it!" yelled a young rambunctious voice from inside. "Can I help you?" Goten asked the perplexed reporters as he look out the hole in the door.  
  
"Uh....Yes we would like to speak to Hercule please?" Stan said wondering where this child came from.  
  
"Uh.....well.....I guess if you just wanted to talk to him that would be okay but I'm gonna have to ask my brother before I let you in." Goten replied smiling innocently at the reporters. "Stay right here okay?"  
  
"Sure thing. Thanks alot kid." Stan replied figuring the boy was probably the son of the butler or something. With that Goten raced to the next room and informed his brother that two people in stuffy suits were at the door and wanted to speak to Hercule.  
  
"Tell them they can only come in if its an emergency. Tell them that Hercules sorta tied up at the moment." Gohan replied after all he was always taught to be polite when people came to the door and for all he knew they could be delivering something important like medicine or something. After all Hercule was probably suffering from delusions.  
  
Goten ran back to the door and delivered the message dutifully to the reporters and let them in once he was assured that it could not wait and he did need to speak to Hercule immediately.  
  
"We are now making our way into the house to speak to Hercule about the happenings in West City to see what his plan of action is. This reporter is positive that Hercule is ....WHAT THE HFIL. You heard it here first not only is West city being held captive but so is Hercule and the rest of the Satan household. Also our theory was correct the prime minister is as we speak being held captive as well. Lets see if we can talk to the mastermind." as the reporter says this he glances at the people in the room. He of course disregards the children and the teenager and focuses on the big man and the green one. Deciding the green guy looked the most intimidating (considering the Ox King was playing with Goten) he went up to him. "Sir what is your plan and do you have any demands?" Stan asked voice shaking from having to approach an obviously dangerous man. After all Hercule was being held hostage here.  
  
"Get that thing out of my face. I'm just following orders I'm not in charge." Piccolo replied then proceeded to ignore the terrified reporter. He then shoved his mike into the Big Man's face and proceeded to get the same answer. Perplexed he again looked around trying to figure out who was in charge when he was startled out of his thoughts by the teenager giving food to the hostages. He then ruled him out as the head honcho and proceeded to zero in on the scary blonde woman sneering at Hercule.  
  
" Excuse me Miss but could you please tell our viewers what you are hoping to do here?" he asked sure he had gotten the right person this time.  
  
" We're taking over the world obviously. Tch, moron." 18 replied.  
  
" Do you have any demands?" Stan replied proud that his latest hunch panned out.  
  
" Other than you getting out of my face?" 18 snarled towards the now terrified reporter.  
  
" Geeze 18. No need to scare the poor guy. Good afternoon, I'm sorry about her and the demands are simple all I want is the world turned over to me. Hope it won't be to much of an inconvenience. " said Gohan to the now flabbergasted reporter.  
  
" Are you telling me YOUR in charge and if so why are you doing this." Stan asked in a bewildered manner.  
  
" Of course I am and I'm doing it because she told me to." Gohan replied while pointing towards Videl.  
  
"WHAT!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Well another chapter written for our insane story.  
  
GG: Her insanity is spreading RUN AWAY! RUN AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usa: Nyaaa Poo-Head.  
  
gg: great usa, did you think that up all by your self, really witty.  
  
Usa: I try my best. (To annoy her that is, Do you guys think its worrking.)  
  
gg; nyaaa! Can any of you really beleive that SHE is the older sister.  
  
Usa: Hehehehe and BWAhahahahahahhahahahahahahahhah.  
  
gg; Any one want a free sister, you do have to pay the shipping however, I wonder if I have a box to fit a 21 year-old in.  
  
Usa: It better have holes. And you better ship me my video game/anime/ manga collection to or you shall suffer a most painfull death . Bwahahahahahahahahahahah again.  
  
gg: what would be the point in holes, you could breath then, that's not what I'm aiming for. SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Usa: Oh you wanna be that way huh. Please pardon me while I throw her off a nearby cliff this shall now be a one author fic.  
  
( sounds of screaming and scuffling in the background will either of them succeed find out in the next episode of authors notes insanity)  
  
Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter TRU-SSJ5-RAM, Gopu, Naruto-sama-kun (I love Naruto. the manga not the reviewer), kararadcliffe, Daniel, Sergeant Pepper, Jedi Videl Spiderfan, ESSJGohan, Hiaburi, CT, Z-Man, evilballon, SupersayainkingTommy, and last but not least Telcontar-lover.  
  
And due to special request I shall now tell of how we came up with the idea for this story.  
  
It happend on a nice sunny day as we were driving to B-Dalton bookstore in the Hulen mall that we started discussing anime and the various fanfics that can go with them. We dicussed the Saiyuki Boys in jail inspired by my playing cards and a picture of them in a cell in the beginning song of Saiyuki box set 2 (now available from ADV) we also talk about a Fruits Basket/ Gravitation crossover where Yuki meets Shigure (funny senario's and editor torture) and of course about how nobody ever suceeded in taking over the world in DBZ. Then I said that if anybody could do it it was Gohan because all the either respect him ( 18, Vegeta) or adore him (Piccolo). Krillin would help to annoy Hercule and the Ox King of course spoils his Grandchildren and hance this came forth. And that is the story of my insanity...and me corrupting my sister to the Dark Side. Bwahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahah  
  
This insanity has been brought to you by Usa.  
  
Hope it spreads. 


	6. Phase 4:Squashing All Resistance

Disclaimer: Not ours.  
  
Phase 4: Squashing All Resistance  
  
It was a confusing day at the Satan household. Not only did two well known tyrants show up but they were also taking orders from a teenage boy. Two young boys had kidnapped the Prime Minister, a green man showed up claiming to be Kami, and the world's savior was tied up in the corner helpless as a newborn kitten (although not quite as cute). However the most confusing thing so far was that the blame for these incidents was apparently all Videl's. Yes, you heard me right, the world's savior's only daughter and one of Satan City's main defenders.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN! MY SWEETPEA WOULD NEVER TELL ANYBODY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" bellowed Hercule who then turned to his daughter. "Isn't that right honey?"  
  
"Uhhhh........well........you see........ I.........It was ALL SHARPNER'S fault," Videl replied to her father. All heads then turned to the buff blonde next to the guilty looking Videl.  
  
"WHAT! What do you mean MY fault? No it wasn't it was all......." Sharpner trailed off as Videl glared at him. "Well....Ummm... It was Erasa. Yup, sure was she's the one who told him he HAD to do it." Sharpner finished in relief as the blame was now off of himself.  
  
"My fault huh? I can't believe either of you. Sharpner your the one who told him nobody could do it even after he said he probably could and Videl your the one who made the dare all I did was tell him what a dare WAS." Erasa said put out that her friends would try to take the blame off themselves by sacrificing another friend. "Good grief, I guess if you want to get down to it, it was all our faults to some extent."  
  
"You heard it here first, the mastermind behind all this chaos is a classmate of these three young kids. Who are also to blame for putting him up to it in the first place. With our world savior out of commision who could possibly save us now?" Stan said excitedly to the cameras, after all this could make him as famous as the guy who broadcast the Cell Games.  
  
What the reporter did not know was at that very moment the higher ups in the other world were already taking steps to eradicate this evil.  
  
"Goku!.......Goku wake up!........Goku look a table of food!"  
  
"Huh? What? Where? Where?" Goku yelled jumping up from his position on the ground where he had been taking his after lunch nap. "Oh Pikon, what's up?"  
  
"The Grand Kai has summoned us to his chamber. Apparently something has happened on earth. I believe he said that a person with a power level higher than Cell was taking over the world and nobody has been able to stop him. We have to hurry!" Pikon said as he and Goku made their way over to speak with the Grand Kai.  
  
"Good your both here. Now then I need you two to go to earth and stop an evil army who is as we speak taking over the world. We don't know many of the details due to the fact that earth's Kami isn't at the lookout. We believe they may have snuck around and killed all of the opposition off one by one because nobody has done anything to stop them. Goku, I need you to go to the area of West City, that's where the most active and dangerous power is at. However we do believe this is an underling so be carefull. Pikon I need you in Satan City where we believe that these evil masterminds are stationed. Goku will join you as soon as he is able. Now hop to it." the Grand Kai said shooing them on their way.  
  
They quickly made their way to King Yemma's check-in station and proceeded down to earth. As they passed the lookout Goku briefly wondered why Popo was picking NOW to water the flowers and just WHY wasn't Dende keeping an eye on the proceedings down below but decided there were more important things to worry about. As they reached closer to the ground the duo veered off Goku heading for West City and Pikon to Satan City.  
  
As Pikon reached Satan City he was amazed at the amount of destruction in front of Hercule's mansion. It appeared as though the humans had tried to put up a resistance and had failed horribly. As he debated on how he was going to approach the situation a green man in a turban flew out of the house and raced toward where he could feel Son's power level.  
After gaging the new enemy's power level he decided Goku could handle it and again tried to decide how he wanted to attack.  
  
Meanwhile In West City Goku had arrived on the scene just to see Vegeta terrorizing helpless civilians, while blowing up any emergency vehicle that came within fifty yards.  
  
"VEGETA!" Goku yelled in surprise. "How could you join forces with the enemy?"  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Kakkarot. Nice of you to come join the fun." Vegeta said smirk firmly in place.  
  
"Don't give me that. I know what's going on here. How dare you join forces with those who wish harm on my family. You'll pay for this Vegeta." Goku said powering up to Super Saiyan level 2.  
  
Vegeta quickly catching on to the fact that Goku DIDN'T know what was going on powered up as well. He decided not to enlighten Goku just yet exactly WHO was taking over the world, after all it had been quite awhile since he'd had a good spar. He also ascended to the level 2 super Saiyan and the battle begun.  
  
A few minutes earlier at the Satan household Chichi and Bulma were in the kitchen having just gotten back from another bought of shopping to again fix food for their children when an excited cry went up from the other room. As everybody rushed into the room where the boys were looking over the hostages Gohan hugged his mentor while hopping around like a child.  
  
"Mom!!" Gohan exclaimed. "Dad's back!!!! I just felt his energy appear on earth. He's not in otherworld anymore. He's heading for West City as we speak."  
  
"I wonder why he's heading over there." Bulma thought alound hand to her chin.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe he's going to stop and say hi to Vegeta real quick. Hey Piccolo could you run over there and tell dad to hurry up. It feels like Vegeta's talked him into sparring." Gohan said looking up at his mentor with adoring eyes. Of course nobody could say no to that so Piccolo headed off to West City while Chichi headed up stairs to dress up for her husband.  
  
As Piccolo arrived in West City he saw both Vegeta and Goku had already sustained numerous injuries while battling and decided to put a stop to the fight.  
  
"GOKU! VEGETA! " Piccolo yelled causing the two to stop mid punch and look at him. " Vegeta stop goofing off and Goku, Gohan wanted me to tell you to hurry over to Satan City to see him and Chichi." Piccolo reported ignoring the glare Vegeta was sending his way. He wasn't quite sure if it was for interuppting his fight with Goku or commanding him to stop goofing off nor did he really care. He then turned and flew towards Satan City once more having fulfilled his promise to Gohan.  
Goku trailing behind him bewilderedly.  
  
As the fight stopped over in West City Pikon had decided to start one in Satan City. He decided a frontal assault would probably be the best way due to the fact the earthlings had probably already picked up his power level and was already waiting for his next move. Little did he know his power level had been overlooked due to the commotion about Goku's power appearing on the earth. As he burst in the front door taking out what was left of it, he came upon the oddest site of two children and a young adult playing with cards at a table. As they looked up he noticed two had a remarkable resemblence to his comrad just as the oldest snaped his fingers.  
  
"Goten. Trunk. " He stated not glancing up from his cards. At his command the two children leapt out of their seat, turned golden in color and attacked him with a vengence. He was so thrown by their appearance, age and transformation he was soon captured by the duo. Trunks wrapping him up with his mother's best invention. A rope that suppressed power levels that she would tie Vegeta up in to make him watch TV with them as a family. Mind you after the first couple times he had been suprised and tied they no longer needed to use it. (less humiliation to just sit down and watch) As Trunks and Goten dumped him with the other hostages they returned to their card game.  
  
"Got any three's" Trunks asked Goten as he picked up his cards. Goten however replied with the much dreaded.......  
  
"GO FISH!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There you are another chapter. Unfortunatly it is a busy time in the gaming world so it'll take awhile to update due to Fable, Halo 2, Inu-Yasha, Grand Theft Auto, DBZ Boudokai 3, NBA Live 2005.......ect. I apologize ahead of time. As always thanks to all who reviewed.  
  
No A.N. this time. I had to finish typing this up while GG was in bed. Hectic schedule due to Fable coming out. 


End file.
